


Apologies

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hecate is a lil' bondage bat, Kinky sex, Pippa Pentanger, Pippa and a personality changing potion, Pippa will cut a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Pippa gets dosed with a personality changing potion and seduces Hecate.***"Class is dismissed," Pippa said before Hecate had a chance to open her mouth. With a snap of her fingers, all of the cauldrons disappeared. The girls looked to Hecate to see what to do but Hecate didn't have time to give them instructions before Pippa snapped her fingers again and transferred herself and Hecate to Hecate's rooms.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of a group chat and I hope I did it justice. Basically, while Hecate turns soft and fluffy, Pippa turns into someone who'll cut a bitch. And by cut a bitch, I mean she yells at Hecate and then seduces her with kinky sex.
> 
> I'd love to see other people take on Pippa post-personality changing potion.
> 
> Not the best bdsm etiquette here. Discuss your scenes first, guys.

Hecate looked over her classroom in something that resembled contentment. Her third years were working on a potion to allow them to whisper to each other across the room (not Hecate's favorite potion, but it was in the curriculum) and everything appeared to be going smoothly. Even Mildred's cauldron looked like it was the correct color for this stage in the potion making process, and none of her classes had made anything explode today. She crossed her arms and very nearly leaned back against the table in the center of the room before she stopped herself. It wouldn't do to get too comfortable. It wouldn't do to let the girls see her at anything other than her most hawkish. It was a good thing she didn't because as soon as had the thought, the telltale woosh of someone transferring in sounded behind her. She spun around expecting to see Ada or one of the other teachers. She did not expect to see Pippa Pentangle standing there, hair down around her shoulders, in a blood red dress with a gleam in her eye the likes of which Hecate had never seen before. She really thought she had memorized every way Pippa looked at her, but apparently, she was wrong. 

"Class is dismissed," Pippa said before Hecate had a chance to open her mouth. With a snap of her fingers, all of the cauldrons disappeared. The girls looked to Hecate to see what to do but Hecate didn't have time to give them instructions before Pippa snapped her fingers again and transferred herself and Hecate to Hecate's rooms. 

"What on Earth is the meaning of this?" Hecate asked incredulously. She was apt to give Pippa the benefit of the doubt for disrupting her class, there had to be some reason for the interruption, but she was still annoyed.

"We need to have a conversation, you and I," Pippa started. She rounded on Hecate and stalked the few steps toward her. She brought her finger up to poke Hecate's breastbone, punctuating her words. "I am very, very angry with you," Pippa said curtly, her upset obvious in her eyes.

"With me?" Hecate looked at Pippa in concern. She couldn't think of anything she had done recently that would have upset Pippa. Their last mirror call had ended pleasantly enough. It had to be something else then. Something serious enough to get Pippa to fly all the way to Cackle's in the middle of the week. She wished she could think of what she might have done.

Pippa took another step forward and Hecate was forced to step back. Then another and another until her shoulders hit the wall. Hecate looked down at Pippa and despite the anger on the other woman's face, there was something else there as well. It made Hecate's breath catch in her throat. "You were my best friend and you abandoned me," she spat out.

Oh. Hecate immediately softened. Of course that was it. She should have known Pippa hadn't forgiven her as easily as it seemed. A finger turned into a hand pressing her to the wall. She felt like a butterfly pinned to a mounting board and locked in a display case. Her arms hung limply at her sides. Despite her ability to overpower Pippa, she couldn't move, and the look in Pippa's eyes promised serious repercussions if she dared. "I…," she licked now dry lips and swallowed. "I'm sorry," she freely admitted. "I…"

"No," Pippa said almost viciously. "You don't get to talk yet." Pippa couldn't get any closer to Hecate without plastering their bodies together. Hecate trembled at the thought. Pippa's eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea how many times I had to hear some version of 'I told you so,' from those vicious girls?" Pippa didn't give Hecate time to respond. "Do you have any idea how many times over the past thirty years I've wondered why you really stopped talking to me? Because your excuse last time was pathetic and it wasn't even the truth. At least it wasn't all of the truth, was it?" Pippa's eyes flashed. 

Hecate gaped. How could Pippa know? Hecate, herself, hadn't given anything away, had she? Did she know how terrified Hecate had been of Pippa's rejection? 

Pippa pushed even closer, the space between them evaporating. Pippa's breasts were against her breasts and one of Pippa's thighs slid between Hecate's, and still, that hand burned hot against her chest. Hecate wondered if Pippa could actually push it inside and grab her heart. It certainly felt like that was happening. Hecate couldn't breathe, each inhale shallow and shaky. 

"You wanted me." Pippa crowded forward. "16-year-old Hiccup had a crush on her best friend and was too much of a coward to do anything about it, so she ran away," Pippa said lowly. Hecate flinched. 

Pippa leaned her head in and spoke directly into Hecate's ear. "Is fifty year old Hecate just as scared?"

Hecate trembled again and closed her eyes. She could feel Pippa's breath against her skin and it made something below her stomach clench. "Yes," she whispered. 

"You should be," Pippa replied. Goosebumps skittered down Hecate's arms. "Because you're going to apologize to me and you're to be very, very contrite while you do it." Pippa's lips were practically brushing against her ear. " Now, you're going to stop just standing there and you're going to kiss me," Pippa demanded, a ruthless edge to her whisper. 

Hecate stood stock still while the words penetrated her brain, then she tentatively leaned forward and captured Pippa's lips with her own. As soon as their lips touched, Hecate surged forward, no longer able to restrain herself. She tried to put every apology she owed Pippa into the kiss, tried to make up for everything that had happened between them, for her petulance during the spelling bee, for not believing in Pippa during the debacle with Ada's job. And she tried to put every ounce of every feeling she possessed for Pippa, all of her adoration and admiration and love into the kiss. It was too much and Pippa wrenched her mouth away. 

"It isn't going to be that easy, Hecate, darling," Pippa said as she tried to catch her breath. She latched her lips onto Hecate's neck and started sucking. Hecate couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth. There would be a mark there in minutes, but Hecate didn't care. Pippa could leave whatever marks she wanted. Her knees turned liquid when Pippa's tongue snaked out and licked against her skin. Only Pippa's hand and her thigh were keeping Hecate upright. 

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do with you?" Pippa asked. 

"Please," Hecate shuddered, her eyes closed. She couldn't figure out why Pippa was doing this, but she found that she couldn't say no. She wanted to know Pippa's plans for her. She wanted to know why Pippa suddenly had plans. She wanted… She just _wanted_.

"First, I'm going to take off all of your clothes," a snap of Pippa's fingers and it was done. Hecate shivered as her bare back came in contact with the stone wall. Her nipples pebbled against Pippa's dress. She knew now the snapping was for dramatic effect. Pippa didn't need the action for such a simple spell. With a glance at the door, Hecate made sure it was both physically locked and magically barred. 

"No," Pippa said and caught Hecate's attention again. "You'll look at me and nowhere else." Pippa looked hard at Hecate to instill the command. "Now be a good girl and say, 'yes, Pippa.'"

"Y--yes, Pippa," Hecate stuttered as she stared into Pippa's eyes. 

"Better." Pippa brought her free hand to Hecate's waist and Hecate flinched, the muscles in her stomach tightening as Pippa touched her. "Now that I've got you naked," Pippa continued, "I'm going to punish you for leaving me, for not having faith in me. After I'm finished, I'm going to fuck you so hard you don't remember your name." Pippa let the hand at Hecate's waist roam down to her hip and then up until she was cupping Hecate's breast. She brushed a thumb over Hecate's nipple, and Hecate bit her lip, trying to both press into the touch and sink into the stone. Pippa's words stole Hecate's breath again. She wasn't sure she would survive the afternoon. Was it only afternoon? The light coming in her window told her it was, but it felt like it had been hours since Pippa had barged into her classroom. Hecate's mind whirled. She couldn't keep up with Pippa's words and actions at the same time. It was everything her body wanted. It was everything she wanted, but why was Pippa suddenly interested? The thought disappeared as Pippa pinched her nipple. "Focus," Pippa said.

"Yes, Pippa," Hecate rasped out. 

"You want this, don't you, Hecate?" Pippa asked. "You want me to take over. You want me to punish you. You want me to fuck you." 

Hecate wanted to collapse at Pippa's feet, but she didn't. She couldn't. Pippa's hands kept her against the wall. "Yes, Pippa," Hecate's eyes slid closed. Maybe if Pippa punished her, she would be able to forgive her. Maybe Hecate would be able to forgive herself. Pippa pinched her nipple again and Hecate's eyes flew open. 

"I want to leave pretty stripes on your pretty back," Pippa said, her eyes suddenly alight with mischief, a slight smile playing over her lips. "May I?" 

Hecate nodded jerkily. She said, "Yes, Pippa," without being prompted, know that Pippa would want her verbal consent. 

Suddenly, Pippa was gone. Hecate shivered at the change in temperature and stiffened her knees just in time to stop herself from sliding to the floor. Pippa had only backed a few steps away, but it felt like a chasm had opened between them. Only then did Hecate realize how comforting it had been to have Pippa close. With another snap, a flogger appeared in Pippa's hand. 

Hecate's wide eyes were drawn to it. Where had Pippa gotten it, she wondered. How had Pippa known what Hecate seemed to need even when Hecate herself hadn't known.

"I want you to turn around and lace your fingers behind your neck," Pippa commanded. Hecate only hesitated a moment before she did as she was told, bracing herself lightly against the wall. "We're going to do this until I think you've learned to be more brave." Pippa trailed the flails of the flogger down Hecate's back, letting them fall where they would. Hecate shivered again. Finally, Pippa stepped back. 

Hecate sucked in a breath in anticipation only to have it startled out of her when the flogger fell on her back. She hissed in pain, but her eyes went wide when she felt the heat of pleasure follow in its wake. Pippa brought the flogger down again. Hecate clenched her fingers together harder. Once she was sure Hecate wouldn't react badly, Pippa fell into a rhythm. Up and down, up and down. The flogger fell against Hecate's back again and again. Hecate tried her best not to twist away from Pippa. Still, each time the flails made contact, pleasure skittered through her limbs and settled in her core. Hecate desperately wanted Pippa to stop. She desperately wanted Pippa to continue. Through it all, the heat on her back slowly caused something inside herself to unwind. If this was what it took to get Pippa to forgive her, then she could stand it. It didn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. Eventually, she started sobbing, her body wracking with it between each impact. She quickly cried herself out. 

Finally, Pippa stopped, and the room grew quiet, just the sound of their combined breathing filling the air. They were both panting. Hecate dared a look over her shoulder and she saw Pippa vanish the flogger and her face go soft for a moment. Then Pippa caught her looking and the sternness returned. So did a piece of rope. 

"Put your hands behind your back," Pippa ordered. Hecate did so automatically. It took seconds for Pippa to tie Hecate's hands together. 

"Are you sorry now, Hecate?" Pippa asked. 

"Yes, Pippa." Hecate's voice was much smaller now. She swallowed and repeated herself. "Yes. I'm sorry. Please… please forgive me." Hecate turned without being told and dropped down onto her knees. "Please, Pippa." Hecate's voice broke. She sat back on her heels and looked down. She would do anything to get Pippa to forgive her. She felt Pippa's fingers on her face, tilting it up. Pippa gently brushed Hecate's tears away. 

"That was very good," Pippa said. "But I'm not done with you yet." This time when Pippa snapped her own clothing away, Hecate flinched at the sound. "You see, flogging you like that left me wanting something." Pippa slowly started unpinning Hecate's hair, unwinding it from its bun then un-plaiting it, until it fell loose around her shoulders. 

"Can you guess what I want from you?" Pippa sauntered over to Hecate's bed and sat on the edge. "Come here," she demanded. Hecate didn't dare stand, but luckily she only had to shuffle a few feet to get to Pippa. As soon as Hecate was close enough, Pippa parted her thighs. She wound her hands tightly into Hecate's hair and pulled her closer. Hecate shuddered at the feeling of Pippa's hands in her hair, tugging at it. 

"Make me come, Hecate. Make me come." With that, she drew Hecate into her center. Hecate nosed against Pippa, doing her best to part her lips without the use of her hands. She fought against herself to steady her breathing, to come back to some form of control. Finally, she was able to reach Pippa's clit with her tongue. Pippa's hands tightened in her hair, and Hecate whimpered. It was the first truly sexual touch they had shared and it was nothing like how Hecate had imagined it when she allowed herself to imagine it. She had thought it would be more gentle than this, more measured. Still, she had no complaints. Her back hurt and her arms pulled, but she got to have the taste of Pippa on her tongue and all of it combined to made her own center throb. 

She angled her face down and slid her tongue into Pippa. It made Pippa's hips jump. "That's it," Pippa praised her. "That's it." The encouragement made Hecate try harder. Pippa tasted like nothing else and Hecate couldn't get enough of it. She knew that if she could touch them, she would find her own upper thighs coated with arousal. She swirled her tongue around and lived for the way it made Pippa gasp. In fact, Pippa was anything but subtle in showing her appreciation. She bucked under Hecate's mouth. Finally, she used her hands in Hecate's hair to guide her back up to her clit. Hecate eagerly switched tasks. Pippa's clit twitched under her tongue as she licked and sucked at it, and Pippa's hips started moving in smaller and smaller circles.

"Good girl," Pippa managed to gasp out. "Good--" Pippa arched up, holding Hecate in place, and Hecate kept licking. It only took moments for Pippa to ride through her orgasm, her hands pulling Hecate's hair tighter and tighter. Just as it started to hurt, Pippa's grip slackened. She slumped down on the bed. She only stayed that way for a few minutes before a grin spread across her face. 

"Oh, darling, I wish you could see yourself right now," she said as she looked down at Hecate. Hecate was still at her feet, face tear-stained and covered in Pippa's come, her hair bushed out where Pippa had grabbed it. She looked thoroughly debauched and Pippa had barely even touched her yet. Pippa sat up again. She used her fingers to tilt Hecate' s face up. "I think it's time I made good on the final part of my plan." She waved her hand and the rope fell from Hecate's wrists. 

"Do you remember what I said I was going to do to you, Hecate?" Pippa asked. 

Hecate licked her lips. They were wet with Pippa but her mouth was dry. "Yes, Pippa." 

"And what did I promise you?"

"That you would take my clothes off, punish me, and--" Hecate choked on the profanity. "F-- fuck me," Hecate finally finished. 

"And do you feel punished?" Pippa asked. She gripped Hecate's shoulder, her fingers wrapping around and pressing into the welts at the top of Hecate's back. Hecate hissed in pain. 

"Yes, Pippa," Hecate responded as she looked down and away. Every bit of her ached, her muscles were tense, her back was on fire, and her center dripped with wetness. She so wanted Pippa to touch her. "Please… Pippa, please," she begged. 

"Oh, you'll do better than that," Pippa said. She leaned down and kissed Hecate fiercely. Hecate wanted to stand, to push her fingers into Pippa's hair, to hold her close, but she didn't dare do any of those things. She just let Pippa kiss her and tried to respond with just as much intensity. Their lips pressed together again and again, tongues brushing together and sending sparks down Hecate's spine. Chest heaving, Pippa finally broke the kiss. She pulled Hecate up until they were both standing again. It didn't matter that Pippa was shorter than her, Hecate folded herself into Pippa's arms. She clung to Pippa. 

"That's my girl," Pippa said as she turned them and pressed Hecate down into the bed. Hecate hissed as her back touched the sheets, but she quickly got used to the sensation. The edge of pain with every movement only served to increase her excitement. She was squirming before Pippa could do anything. Pippa smirked down at her. "Do you want me to touch you? Are you ready?"

"Please," Hecate said. She reached out for Pippa but Pippa rebuffed her attempts. She straddled Hecate's thighs instead. Without another word, Pippa leaned forward and took one of Hecate's nipples into her mouth. As she laved her tongue over it, she used her hand to pinch the other. Hecate arched into the touch, whimpering at the pain Pippa's fingers were causing. Pippa smirked against Hecate's skin and used her teeth to nip at Hecate's nipple before she switched to the other side. 

"How wet are you, my darling Hecate," Pippa asked. 

"I…" Hecate exhaled. Pippa didn't actually expect her to answer that, did she? 

Pippa snaked a hand into the space between their bodies and then between Hecate's thighs. They groaned in unison at the wetness Pippa found there. It painted the tops of Hecate's thighs, only increasing in quantity as Pippa got closer and closer to Hecate's center. By the time she parted Hecate's lips, her fingers were coated. Hecate's back bowed as Pippa's fingers brushed her clit. 

"Is that what you want?" Pippa kept lightly brushing her fingers over Hecate's clit, clearly in no hurry. 

"Pippa," Hecate closed her eyes and shuddered with each pass of Pippa's fingers. She was already so close. It would take nothing to push her over the edge. As if she could read her mind, Pippa moved her fingers with more intent. Hecate felt everything inside of herself pull taught, but just as she reached the edge, Pippa pulled her fingers away. 

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Pippa asked. She pressed her lips against Hecate's cheek and smiled wickedly. "My dear Hecate, I'm nowhere near finished with you yet."

Pippa started moving her fingers again, but rather than touching her clit, Pippa moved her fingers further down and slowly pushed one, and then two, fingers inside Hecate. Hecate moaned, everything in her body suddenly focused on those two fingers. Everything in the universe focused on those two fingers. Hecate clenched her inner walls against the stretch and loved the way that it felt like Pippa was going to pull her apart from the inside out. Pippa's fingers went deeper and deeper with each thrust and Hecate couldn't catch her breath. The only thing she could think of was Pippa. She could feel each molecule of Pippa's pressed against each one of hers. Sweat beaded on her skin as Pippa built her up again and again, as she brushed at Hecate's clit only to draw back again and again. 

Hecate lost count of how many times Pippa brought her to the edge. Once, twice, three times. She got closer each time, only to have Pippa snatch her orgasm away yet again. She thrashed on the bed. She begged. She whimpered. Finally, finally, she pleaded, " _Pippa_. Pippa _please_ ," her voice breaking, tears of frustration rolling down her face. And then she got close again. 

"Who do you belong to, Hecate?" Pippa asked. "Tell me who you belong to and I'll let you come." 

" _You_ ," Hecate sobbed. As soon as she said it, Pippa rubbed her thumb across Hecate's clit and the world exploded.

***

Knock. Knock. Knock. Hecate awoke to the sound of someone knocking at her door. A quick look out the window showed that it was dark outside. Hecate tried to recover from her daze. Goddess, she was sore. Pippa… Hecate looked around. Pippa was gone. The room smelled like sex and sweat. A quick wave of her hand fixed that. The knocking started again.

"Just a moment," she called out as she shrugged on her robe, hissing when it came into contact with her shoulders. She opened the door a moment later to a concerned looking Ada. 

"Hecate, there you are. The girls told me about what happened with Miss Pentangle earlier. I wanted to see if everything was okay." At the mention of Pippa, Hecate's face flamed red. Goddess, she hoped that Ada didn't have any idea what actually happened with Pippa earlier that day, hope she merely suspected an emergency meeting of some kind.

"Everything's perfectly fine," Hecate responded.

"Good. That's good. Her deputy just mirrored to say she'd accidentally been dosed with a personality changing potion, and he wanted to make any necessary apologies on her behalf, but as you were the only person to see her, I told him apologies weren't necessary," Ada said. 

"Personality changing potion?" Hecate asked, her brow furrowed. Of course.

"Indeed," Ada responded. "She's made it back to Pentangle's, if that's what you're worried about. It's all been set to rights."

"Of course. I'm glad everything has worked out." Pippa hadn't been herself. Hecate should have known. She should have known Pippa would only want her when she wasn't in her right mind. 

"Well, I'll leave you to your rest," Ada said as she took her leave.

Hecate could only nod. As she closed the door, she couldn't help but think she should have known. Certainly, personality changing potions didn't invent new personalities out of whole cloth, something of Pippa had been there, but that was little comfort to Hecate. Just because some part of Pippa wanted her didn't mean that _Pippa_ actually did. And she had made a fool of herself. She had been such a fool. Tears fell from her eyes and Hecate cried over Pippa Pentangle once again.

***

This time when someone knocked on Hecate's door, she was tempted to ignore it. Still, what if it were one of the girls and it was an emergency? And she really needed to get over the silly notion that it might be Pippa. Pippa was never coming back. It had been days since she and Pippa had spent the afternoon doing, well, whatever one called what they did. Pippa had tried to mirror her twice in the last three days, but Hecate had ignored her both times. She was already anticipating another call that night. She sighed to herself, then drawing up to her full height, she opened the door ready to take on whatever debacle the girls had gotten themselves into.

"Pippa," she said. She blinked. It couldn't really be Pippa, could it?

"Hello, Hecate," Pippa replied. She said it differently this time, differently than from the last time. Hecate should have known. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Hecate stepped back and let Pippa in. Pippa stepped in gingerly and looked around as if it were her first time seeing the room, even though she had seen it many times in the past. 

Hecate closed the door then crossed her arms as she watched Pippa. 

Pippa swallowed and started to speak but stopped herself. It took two more aborted attempts before Pippa managed to say something. "I don't remember what happened. The other day, when I took the potion. I don't remember what happened but I know I came here." Pippa shifted on her feet and looked imploringly at Hecate. "My deputy told me I came here. And if I was here, I came to see you. There's no other reason..." Pippa crossed her arms in a mirror of Hecate. 

Hecate's eyes went wide. If Pippa had put together that much, what else had she figured out? 

"Nothing--" Hecate started but Pippa cut her off. 

"Don't tell me nothing happened. I know that isn't true. I know how I… felt… when I came back to myself." Pippa couldn't quite meet Hecate's eyes. "We had sex, didn't we? I know… I can't imagine who else I…" Pippa glanced up at Hecate then looked back at the floor. 

"Yes," Hecate said roughly, awkwardly. 

Pippa's eyes shot up and connected with Hecate's. Hecate turned bright red. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize at the time… I didn't mean to take advantage of…" Hecate started. 

"No," Pippa interjected. "You don't need to apologize. If anyone should, it's me. I'm the one who… Well." Pippa paced away from Hecate and then turned back around. "I'm sorry." 

Hecate nodded her acceptance of the apology. 

"I suppose that explains why you've been avoiding my calls." Pippa wrung her hands together. "Are we… Are we okay?" she asked. "Will we be okay?"

"Of course," Hecate answered. She would get over everything that happened and then she would be able to forget it, she would stop waking up with dreams of it still behind her eyelids. They would pretend to be fine and then one day they would be fine and for some reason, that thought hurt Hecate more than anything. 

"Oh, Hiccup," Pippa looked like she was about to cry and Hecate couldn't allow that to happen. She reached forward and pulled Pippa into her arms. Pippa clung to her as they hugged. Finally, as the hug ended, Pippa rubbed her hand over Hecate's back. Hecate sucked in a quick breath. It brought Pippa up short.

"Did I… What did I do to you?" How Pippa knew she was the one who hurt her, Hecate had no idea. 

"You," Hecate swallowed. She couldn't. She never thought she would have to explain this to Pippa. 

"Please, Hecate. Tell me what happened."

"It's like you said. We had sex."

"That isn't everything that happened, is it?" Pippa pressed, her voice turning stern. Hecate caved. She would always cave when Pippa used that tone of voice. 

"You punished me," Hecate said. "For leaving you." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and she couldn't look at Pippa.

"Oh, Hecate," Pippa said with sympathy. She went to take Hecate into her arms again but thought better of it. After a long moment, she looked up at Hecate. "May I… May I see?" she asked. 

"If you like." If this was what it took to assuage Pippa's conscience, then so be it. Hecate reached for the back of her dress and tugged the zipper down. She pulled the top of her dress down and after taking a deep breath, turned where Pippa could see her bruised back. 

"Goddess," Pippa breathed out. Hecate shivered as Pippa's fingers brushed across her skin. It didn't look particularly bad, but it was enough to tell the story of what happened. "How could I?" Hecate could see Pippa shaking her head out of the corner of her eye. Pippa stepped closer and placed one hand flat against Hecate's back. "How can I ever make this up to you?"

"I…" Hecate's lips quirked up into something that looked like a wry smile. "You don't have to. I was," Hecate swallowed. "I was happy to let you do it." She blushed again. 

"My darling Hecate," Pippa said, then she placed a light kiss on a clear spot on Hecate back. 

Hecate shuddered. "Pippa," she said as her voice broke. She twisted around to look at Pippa. Pippa looked back at her with wide eyes. 

"Would you, Hecate," Pippa started tremulously then paused. "Would you kiss me?" Hecate surged forward before Pippa could finish speaking. Pippa pressed herself into Hecate's arms and clung to her. "Let me make up for this?" Pippa asked when they paused in their kiss. 

"You've nothing to--" 

" _Please_ ," Pippa begged. Hecate could only nod. She would give Pippa whatever she needed. "I love you," Pippa whispered against Hecate's lips. "I love you and I never want to hurt you."

Something warm burst in Hecate's chest. Of all the things she thought would happen when she opened her door to Pippa, a confession of love wasn't on the list. "You didn't hurt me. Not in the way you mean," Hecate reassured Pippa. "I love you and I'm fine." She leaned down and kissed Pippa again, cupping her face. 

Pippa nodded but she didn't move away. "If you're sure."

"I am." Hecate held Pippa tighter. She was never going to let go. "I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing and I'm on tumblr [@twtd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twtd11)


End file.
